


Gaining some roots

by Blade_Knight



Category: Transformers: Beast Machines
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, angst with happy ending????, bell speaks french so there's that, french language warning i guess, gonna tag this as crack even tho i take it serious, oh there's a tag for it how nice, sorta???, this takes place in beast machines but like to the left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Knight/pseuds/Blade_Knight
Summary: I made up this au month ago with a few friends and i also wrote this a few months ago I just am terrible about uploading things lmaoanyway, the basic premise is that my friends and my own oc give Rattrap a serum/drug stuff to help him with his transformations but then everything just sorta,, goes downhill after thatBellvalier is mine! the other 4 are my friends!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Gaining some roots

It had been 3 days.

3 days since they had given him the serum, 3 days since he was given an alternate transformation, 3 days since **_anyone had seen him._**

Bellvalier considered going to the other Maximals to ask for help looking for him, but then reconsidered that idea when they remembered how they had treated this sort of situation before.

They decided that they should consult the others of Megaflora before doing anything themselves. After speaking with them about the situation the others agreed it be best to go looking for him themselves, though Kudz suggested they go in two’s, keep each other safe just in case.

“I do not mind going by myself, mon nid d'abeille, if I run into trouble you know you will hear from me,” Bellvaleir stated Kudz looked concerned for only a moment before giving the bluebell an easy smile.

“Right, you’re right, okay.” he turned to the others. “Ventrap you’re with me, Jaypircot you’re with Tropicalia.” 

“Good luck mes chers,” Bellvaleir called over their shoulder towards the others, and they really meant it.

~

Bellvalier hummed to themselves as the walked along the long halls of old Cybertron, the seemed to go for miles, not leading anywhere but also leading to everywhere.

Bellvaleir hadn’t seen anything to indicate Rattrap had been around this area and was about to head back in the direction in which they came when their comm. link went off.

“This is Cheetor, Bellvalier I know you can hear me, answer me.”

Bellvaleir rolled their eyes, such a demanding cat.

“What is it Cheetor?”

“Where are you and the rest of Megaflora? I tried contacting Kudz but he won’t answer and neither will the rest of them.”

Bellvaleir wanted to interrupt Cheetor, but manners got in the way of it.

“First of all, Cheetor, his name is Kudzu Magnus and you will refer to him as such. And second, it is none of your business where we are, we are scouting and-”

Bellvalier suddenly stopped, they heard something, it was faint but they could make out the direction it was coming from.

“Cheetor, do not comm back after this, I have run into something and need to take care of it.”

Before Cheetor could say anything else, Bellvaleir turned off and then cut off their comm so that they wouldn’t be distracted from the sound.

They started towards it, the sound leading them into an area with more plant life then they had seen in their search, vines and weeds it seemed covered the walls and ceiling. 

The sound got _ louder _ .

The realized it was some _ one _ , not some _ thing _ making the sound, maybe another maximal or predacon that had survived down here? They got closer.

The sound was _ louder _ .

_ It was someone  _ **_screaming_ ** . 

Bellvaliler broke into a sprint through the weeds and vines, as they got thicker they brought out their swords and cut a path for themselves. 

Eventually, the vines ended and they were in a wooded area, the screaming very close now.

They sprinted around the trees following the sound as best they could, stopping once or twice only for a second to reassess where they were before continuing.

They stepped into a small clearing and the screaming suddenly stopped out of nowhere, Bellvaleir stopped as well. They glanced around the clearing, panting from all the running they had just done, the realized it was hauntingly quiet for a place where there was screaming just a second ago.

Bellvalier took a step back when something grabbed their cape.

_ When  _ **_someone_ ** _ grabbed their cape _ .

Bellvalier snapped their head downward, but almost instantly wished they hadn’t

“ _ RATTRAP _ ?!”

“ **_BELLVALEIR HELP ME I CAN’T MOVE I CAN’T FEEL ANYTHING!!_ ** ” 

It was Rattrap, no doubt about it, but his lower half was engulfed by tree roots, or it had become tree roots, Bellvaleir couldn’t tell, other parts of him had leaves growing either out of or on him. He was crying.

“Oh Rattrap, mon amour, mon amour…” Bellvaleir got on their knees and leaned a little to bring Rattrap closer to them. Rattrap grabbed onto their arm and their thigh, a wave of pain hit him again and when he squeezed on both it was enough to draw some Energon, not that Bellvaleir even seemed to care

“How long have you been here mon amour? How long?” they whispered this gently, waiting patiently for Rattrap to come down from the pain.

“Two… two days, if I-” he grunted”-If I remember right.” 

Two days. Two bloody days. Had he been in this much pain the entire time? 

Bellvalier swore to themself, immediately blaming themselves.

Sure, it was them and the others who found that serum, but it was Bellvaleir themselves who presented Rattrap with it, they felt sick to their stomach.

“I will go get the others,” Bellvaleir got up slowly, as to not hurt rattrap further. “Once they see you, we will figure out how to help you…” Bellvaleir transformed their jets out and started to hover, they looked down at rattrap again, seeing that a new spot of tree bits starting to grow on his arm. “... Somehow…”

“Hurry… I can feel it getting faster…”

Bellvaleir gave a quick nod and then flew off as fast as their jets would take em.

They turned back on their commlink.

“Kudzu Magnus, this is Bellvaleir.” They flew past the previous cut vines and into the halls of old Cybertron again. “I found Rattrap, but I am coming to you, I will guide you back to him.”

“Bellvalier, what’s wrong, you sound scared.”

“Do not worry about me, it will all make sense when I bring you back to him.”

“Bring us back to him? He ain’t with you?” Jay’s voice said through the comm, sounding suspicious.

“Yes he is not with me, but as I said, it will make sense when you see him.” Bellvaleir gave a pause. “I am almost to you, I will fly to you to Rattrap, it is faster and I know the way.”

And with that, Bellvaleir ended the comm, fearing how the others would react to the scene, but they would deal with that when it came to that.

**Author's Note:**

> doesn't it suck when your boyfriend turns into a tree?? interrupts all my Wednesday plans honestly.


End file.
